


Characters of Zootopia

by A_R_K, Latras, Sapperjoe85



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_K/pseuds/A_R_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latras/pseuds/Latras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapperjoe85/pseuds/Sapperjoe85
Summary: A collaboration between over 30 creators to introduce you to them, their OCs and their Zoosonas.
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Introductions

Welcome everyone to the first broadcast of the Characters of Zootopia podcast! I’m your host Vicky Chola; join me as we dive into the lives and personalities of your favorite original characters by your favorite writers. We’ll also be speaking with the creators themselves to learn more about them and what makes your favorite OC tick. We’ll start off each show with an interview of the writer to learn more about them and where they got their inspiration and love of Zootopia. After this initial interview we’ll get to do a one on one interview between me and the author’s OC to get a closer look at their personalities. Each interview will consist of one OC but we’ll also be doing additional OCs as we go for the writers. So if we haven’t interviewed your favorite character yet but we did interview the writer please be patient. We’ll work our way to them so stay tuned!

Let me go ahead and tell you a little about me so you won’t feel like you’re listening to some stranger. However, if you’re following the Life Turns Right story I suggest you turn back now to avoid any spoilers. 

First off, I’m a hybrid or a cross as we’re often referred to. I know, I know, I look exactly like a North American grey fox. Well that’s because my dad is one and for some reason nature decided I should look almost exactly like him. But I’m not mad, I love him very much and am more than proud to be his daughter.

My mother is an American bobcat and while I didn’t inherit any of her good looks I did get her beautiful eyes and a few other features. She says I’m karma incarnate since I act a lot like her when she was my age. I’m definitely into going against the norm. I have a guitar and I can play a few notes and riffs on it but nothing special. 

My dad owns a large digital networking company that specializes in getting signals to remote areas for less than what satellite cost. You wouldn’t know it by that old raggedy jeep he drives all the time. But his life wasn’t all rainbows and gumdrops. Before he met my mom he was married to a vixen for whom I’m the namesake. Victoria Grace McClane-Chola was taken by cancer while my father was overseas fighting in the war. Losing her broke him and it nearly cost him everything. His military career was cut short after he tried to drown himself with a bottle. After he left the military he buried himself in work. First in obtaining a school degree in communications, then with the help of investors he started his business, Retrans Networks, to provide communications equipment to small businesses and eventually setting up towers in remote locations to provide cell and wireless internet to the mammals that lived there. Eventually he met my mom and she was the first one who was able to heal the hole in his heart.

Mom, like I said, was a lot like me. Stubborn, hard headed, difficult, rebellious and about a dozen other things. She ran away from home when she was 17 to be in a rock band. They fell into the slump that many beginners often do. They had one record to be released but couldn’t seem to gain any traction. One member died from a drug overdose, mom and the others split the band up after that. Mom was basically adopted by a family of Lynx and worked at a music store in Foxford. That’s where she met dad. She says meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to her. I just hope I’m half as lucky as she was.

I won’t bore you with the finer details of my life. The short version is dad wanted me to go into the family business so he talked me into going to school for networking. I made a friend in one of the computer classes who was studying to be a sound director and introduced me to how electronics play a big role in music these days. I didn’t care much for that but I fell in love with being able to bring a mammal’s voice to life and share it with the world over the internet. I’d seen my fair share of ewetubers but never thought much about how they actually make their videos. So I changed my career choice and started getting into sound design and production. My dad wasn’t happy, but mom softened him up before I hit him with the sad puppy eyes to seal the deal. 

I’ve spent my days after graduating interning on little projects here and there. I got listed in the credits a couple of times as someone's assistant. Then one day, one of the producers I was working for approached me with an offer. She said she had this idea of meeting the faces of Zootopia and sharing them with the world. And she wanted me to be the one to interview them.

I don't know if she picked me because she saw my talent or thought I'd be a cheap hire who wouldn't screw it up but here I am, hosting my own show and getting to meet some amazing mammals. 

So make sure you subscribe to get regular updates and don't be afraid to drop a line if you'd like to be featured on Characters of Zootopia!


	2. Anthony Catson - CaptainKelrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview with a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add this note. Not all the character or creator interviews are this short. CaptainKelrin is a friend of mine and as such I already know a fair deal about him and found it difficult to come up with questions. Sometimes it was hard to get think of questions to ask the creators. Some were more forthcoming with information than others depending on how comfortable they were individually with sharing information about themselves. In the case of the characters it was sometimes difficult to flush out more information for one reason or another. I ask that as you read the interviews that you keep in mind that everyone is different and as the interviews progressed I slowly became more familiar with Vicky's personality as well as how to ask questions that are more interesting. Thank you.

**Creator questions**

**So what’s your name?**

Chris

**Okay Chris, tell me about yourself.**

I’m just a bisexual dude who lives in Florida as a security guard. Born in Mena Arkansas.

**So how'd you get from Arkansas to Florida?**

My dad was in the army so we moved around a lot.

**What brought you to the Zootopia fandom?**

Stumbled on the movie trailer and was hooked since.

**Who is your OC today?**

Anthony Catson (story version)

**What kind of animal are they?**

American bobcat

**What does he look like? Any special markings or colorations?**

He’s average height for bobcat’s but with dense defined muscles. During the summer he is a cream and burnt orange with brown spots. During winter he is more black dark brown and white. He has an ugly scar on his belly and back where he was shot during the unname desert war that is a reference to the second Iraq war. 

**What inspired you to create him?**

It started as a shower thought. Literally in the shower I was just thinking about how I would make a Zootopia GTA game. Then while thinking about that I randomly started designing scenes around him and a drug version of Night Howler. That turned into the story he is from. Though his non story version is now primarily a DnD character now.

**Are there any other versions of Anthony other than the main story he's in and dnd?**

There is a non-Zootopia version of him but it's mostly just that I like the name Anthony.

**What is he like?**

Typical southern jock with authority issues. The army fixed that, for a time. While he has a chip on his shoulder he’s mostly friendly, even after falling to his howler addiction he’s rather fair, if you're part of his pack. If you're not part of his pack you're as likely to be treated as food as you are to be treated as an equal.

**Does his personality change any from one setting to another?**

Most definitely. The story version is under the effects of howler (basically night howler in a more controlled form) so he is much more aggressive and most of his inebriations are completely gone.

**What’s his family life like?**

I haven't done much with them, dad is a reptile farmer as are his siblings. His mother is a hippy who left the family when Anthony was young. He's the oldest and his mother's only child that he knows of, his siblings are from his step mother.

**Do you think you'll ever expand on his family?**

At this point probably not.

**Does he have a love interest?**

Jacklyn O’hare

**Do you have any stories written about them or that they’re included in?**

Integrity and Anarchy

**How much of yourself do you think you put into Anthony?**

Before he became the feral monster in the story there was a lot of me. Though much braver and more confident. After not so much, he's kind of meant to be like something that scares me.

**So a big part of Zootopia fics is culture. How do you see culture in Zootopia? For example, do all foxes or rabbits share the same culture or does it vary based on subspecies or region?**

It's a little more complicated than that. Species and region both play into their culture. Farming Rabbits still have a clan-like family structure from the past while city bunny's are more likely to have a more standard nuclear family. Others like some cats and other more solitary mammals would probably have more "open" relationships cause their instincts are to bang and bounce but do to the world being built by mammals that had more social instincts. Getting married is just convent and makes their lives easier. Those mammals that would just leave each other after the mating season ends, stay together. they raise their kits together even if the dad didn't father all of them. though the number would be pretty low anyway. At the same time some of these solitary mammals would actively fight against their instincts to sleep around by being overly affectionate and maybe even jealous and possessive of their mate. Which could cause a turmoil in their relationship. I sadly came up with this idea too late to do anything with it in Anthony's story.

**Do hybrids exist in the universe of Integrity and Anarchy?**

Not without help right now only in the case of Nick and Judy and Anthony and Jacklyn have they been known. In the sequel a doctor is working on a treatment to allow it to take place without the adverse effects of howler.

**Ultimate Zootopia question. Are you a WildeHopps shipper or do you prefer them with a different ship?**

Yes I very much am a WildeHopps shipper. Anything else is just about heresy. Even the villain of my first story thinks they make a good couple.

  
  


**For the purpose of the OC interview the setting is the creator’s OC is about to be interviewed by my co-owned OC Vicky Chola. A north american grey fox vixen in her mid 20s. They’re both in a studio booth with headphones on and microphones to speak into. The interview we did earlier about the creator and their OC is considered a pre conversation between these two before going on the air. Vicky will ask questions based on the answers provided by the creator. Enjoy!**

  
  


**"Welcome everyone to this edition of the characters of Zootopia show! I’m your host Vicky Chola and with me today Anthony Catson. Anthony, thank you so much for coming on."**

"Not a problem. Always nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of leadership. Though I could always make the pack leave me alone for a time."

**"You mentioned being in a pack earlier. That seems kind of odd for a bobcat."**

"Well not all cats are solitary. And howler changes a lot of things about a mammal. Everything from biology to instincts. Hell even diet."

**"I've heard of howler before. Isn't it a dangerous derivative of the night howler drug that caused the savage crisis?**

"It's not as bad as mammals say. You just got to stay in control. Like me I'm not crazier than I was before getting shot."

**"Right, so, are you originally from Zootopia?"**

"No, little town outside of Dallas."

**"So what brought you to Zootopia?"**

"Well after I got shot in the army and the docs put me back together. Chief Bogo gave me a job with the ZPD, at the time I still wanted to be a good little boy scout. I jumped at the chance. Plus with Howler being outlawed, it seemed to be the best place to... continue my treatment.”

**“So were you on Howler because of your injuries?”**

"Well, yeah. Docs said I didn't need it anymore, the spinel injury was healed and they thought it was dangerous but well, I always thought why stop there? If it could heal such a bad injury maybe it can improve upon the perfection that is the bobcat form, hehehe. I'm only half kitting, but it really does make you better. I mean it helped my girlfriend and I make a family."

**“Jacklyn? But she’s a hare?”**

"Yep, got a little monster in her cave. hehehe well least she's showing all the signs and I would know if anyone other than me touched her if you know what I mean."

**“Interesting, but let’s get back on topic. Do you think your outlook would be different if you hadn’t been wounded?”**

"What do you mean, outlook?"

**"Do you think you'd still see the world as you do now? Society looks down on the things that you've done. Do you think you still would have done those things or even considered them if you hadn't been wounded and started using the howler drug?"**

"Hmmmm... maybe. I never really thought about, don't really care too much for what society thinks about what I've done. They can hate me, love me or fear me. That's on them cause they can't stop me. But I welcome them to try."

**“You said you were completely healed from your injuries. You have a child on the way. Have you ever considered coming off of howler?”**

"I'm not sure why I would... I'm basically a king of my own little kingdom. Got my queen and my warriors and now I got a kit to raise just like my ancestors. Well more like a lion but now we're just splitting whiskers."

**“And you’re not at all worried that the authorities will come for you?”**

"Hehehe... who? The ZPD is helpless to stop me.. They sicked that bunny, Judy on me. Even gave her a team and everything but I still kicked their butts and sent them packing…. Can I tell ya a secret?"

**"I guess?"**

"Her partner Nick, I think he's like me. And Judy herself is... Well, just keep an eye on her."

**"Are you saying that officer Wilde is using howler?"**

"Well, he ain't the biggest fox around but puts up the best fight of any officer I've met."

**"So you believe he might be using the drug to give him an edge over you?"**

"Hehehehe... he's just playing catch up."

**"Well, Anthony, that's all the time we have for today. Thank you for coming on our show."**

"Oh okay... been fun... but yeah I guess I got to go wreck a concert. Should be fun. Heh. Later foxy."

**“Thank you listeners for joining us and… be safe.”**


	3. Milo Latras - Henry/Latras

**Creator questions**

**What’s your name (real or screen, your choice)**

Henry

**Tell me about yourself, age, where you’re from, what you do, anything you want others to know about you, sex, etc.**

I'm an 18 year old guy from Memphis, TN. I started writing about 9 months ago, and I’m currently in senior year.

**So what are your plans after high school**

Probably gonna go to UT and study nuclear engineering

**Learn to glow in the dark?**

Absolutely

**What brought you to the Zootopia fandom?**

I watched the movie in 2016 and really liked the worldbuilding/characters. 

**Who is your OC today?**

Milo Latras

**What animal are they?**

Coyote, more specifically a Northeastern Coyote

**What do they look like? Special markings, colorations, etc.**

Normal Coyote coloration, most of him is tan, with the fur around his eyes being dark grey, his chin and chest are white, and his back is a mix of yellows and browns. Build wise, he's average height and a bit on the skinny side.

**What inspired you to create them?**

I had an idea in my head for a while, but I only got it down on paper a little while ago. I came up with Milo after reading a fic where a predator was laid off during the savage crisis, and I thought that it was an area in the film that wasn't touched often. I also didn't want to write with any of the original characters of the movie, I wanted to do something of my own.

**So Milo gets laid off in the story. Where did he work?**

He worked at a nuclear power plant

**I’m beginning to see a trend here.**

Yep, I've always liked the idea of nuclear power, don't know why.

**Is Milo still unemployed or has he found work yet in what's been published?**

He got his job back after the crisis.

**What are they like?**

Generally friendly, but he isn't quick to open up. He also gets angry easily when someone physically or verbally attacks him or a loved one.

**What’s their family life like?**

His mother left his father while he was an infant, his father took care of him until he was 8, but killed himself. He was raised by his uncle.

**Sounds like he had a pretty tough childhood. Any reason why you went that route?**

I wanted to have something he would keep to himself, then open up to his fiance. There's also another traumatic event that happens during the story that he gets therapy for, and his past comes up there as well.

**Do they have a love interest?**

His fiance, Rosa Deerborn.

**What species is Rosa?**

She's a Sika Deer.

**Any particular reason you went with a pred prey relationship?**

I like the dynamic that an opposite relationship has

**Do they have conflicting cultures that they have to work around?**

Not really, they have similar interests, but Rosa comes from a wealthy family and Milo’s family is poor, so he helps her adjust to life with a low wage.

**Do you have any stories written about them or that they’re included in?**

Yes, it's called 'On Ice' and it's on a03.

**What is your opinion on hybrids in zootopia? Is it something that can happen naturally, not happen at all or requires special circumstances?**

Something that would require scientific intervention to happen.

**Are you a wildehopps shipper or do you prefer something different?**

I think they definitely have something going there, but I don't write wildehopps.

  
  


**For the purpose of the OC interview the setting is the creator’s OC is about to be interviewed by my co-owned OC Vicky Chola. A north american grey fox vixen in her mid 20s. They’re both in a studio booth with headphones on and microphones to speak into. The interview we did earlier about the creator and their OC is considered a pre conversation between these two before going on the air. Vicky will ask questions based on the answers provided by the creator. Enjoy!**

  
  
  
  


**"Welcome everyone to this edition of the Characters of Zootopia show! I’m your host Vicky Chola and with me today is Milo Latras. Milo, thank you so much for coming on.”**

"Thanks for having me, Vicky. It's a pleasure to be here."

**"So we were talking before the show and you were telling that you worked at the nuclear power plant. What's that like?"**

"Honestly, it's not as exciting as you might think. The staff aren't really needed, we just watch meters and readouts to make sure stuff isn't going wrong. The process is mostly automated."

**"No glowing bugs flying or anything like that?"**

"Nope, the plant hasn't had any major problems since it started up."

**"Wow, that is boring."**

"It isn't so bad, my coworkers and I are all good friends."

**"Boring job with the potential for cataclysmic disaster. Sounds like the perfect combination for work pranks."**

"That's what I thought when I joined, but management has a strict 'no-shenanigans' policy."

**"Well that's no fun. So what do you do to liven up away from the workplace?"**

"Well, the plant staff all have reserved seats at a bar close to the plant, so we often go there. Me personally? I go home to my fiance."

**"Oooh, finally, some spice to the story. Are you two living together?"**

"Yep, have been for about a year and a half. We've only been dating for a year though."

**"So you were roomies before hooking up. What came first, the relationship or** **_the relationship_ ** **?”**

"Well, we were friends pretty quickly after we moved in together. It took some serious stuff happening to finally bring us closer."

**"Nice, so other than your fiance, what do you do for fun?"**

"I sometimes go camping, but if I ever need some quick stress relief I drive."

**"Are you a big outdoorsy type?"**

"Not as much as some people, but I do like to be alone in nature."

**"What kind of driving do you like to do? Just cruising or some kind of racing?"**

"Just cruising. There are some great roads in North Tundratown, as long as you can deal with ice."

**"Before we started you told me a little about your life growing up. Would you like to share some of that?"**

"Ah. Yes. I didn't have the best time of it. My mom left my dad when I was a few months old. He never talked much about it, but from what I could tell she found another man and didn't want to raise a child with him."

**"Did your dad ever remarry?"**

"No. He commited suicide whan I was eight."

**_gasp_ ** **"I'm so sorry. What happened to you after that?"**

"My uncle raised me until I was eighteen. He's the one that paid for my tuition and gave me my car."

**"So you were an only child. Did your uncle have any kids that you grew up with?"**

"Nope. Just me and him. I had some friends at school, but I've fallen out of contact with them."

**"Have you ever tried to find your mother? Try to reconnect or find out why she left you?"**

"Nah. If I ever found her, I'd start throwing punches."

**"Dude that's pretty extreme."** **_chuckle_ **

"Maybe, but I think she deserves it."

**"Yeah, probably."** **_giggle_ ** **"So do you think you and your fiance will ever be able to have your own child?"**

"No, we're too different. Adoption would probably be an option, though."

**"Do you think there will be any legal challenges?"**

"There might be, but I think people are warming up to the idea of interspecies relationships."

**"I don't think we mentioned it yet but your fiance Rosa is a sika deer and you're a coyote. Do you two ever get any flak when you're out in public?"**

"Oh, yes. Usually just verbal heckling, but a few mammals have physically threatened us before. Thankfully, most of them are cowards deep down."

**"Have you ever had to defend yourselves?"**

"Thankfully, no. There's always other people around to back us up."

**"Have you ever had to get the ZPD involved?"**

"Once, but we didn't call them. They just showed up. It was in a small town, so 

presumably word spread that there was trouble."

**"So it happened outside of Zootopia?"**

"Yes. We were on a camping trip a few hour's drive north."

**"How'd the local yocals handle it?"**

"Apparently, the family that was attacking us had a reputation. The sheriff showed up with a car full of deputies and they ran off."

**_giggle_ ** **"It wasn't in Foxford was it?"**

"Nah, it was a town called Sawtooth. Tiny place, but the diner served good pancakes."

**"Foxford's where I grew up by the way. Nice camping out there, you should check it out some time."**

"I'll be sure to."

**"So let's circle back to you and Rosa adopting. Have you thought about what species you might adopt? Would you want to stay within the same as you two or be open to a different one?"**

"We haven't really discussed it. We'd probably try and adopt a coyote or deer so we could relate to them, but we could always adopt out of our comfort zone."

**“I’m sure whoever you end up adopted will be going to a loving family and that’s all that matters. Unfortunately our time has expired. Milo, thank you for taking the time to join me today.”**

"Thank you for the invite, I enjoyed this."

**“And thank you listeners for joining us and we hope to see you next time.”**


	4. Ian Volpez - A_R_K

**Creator questions**

**What’s your name (real or screen, your choice)**

You can call me ARK

**Tell me about yourself, age, where you’re from, what you do, anything you want others to know about you, sex, etc.**

Well I'm 19 and from Pa. I'm unemployed right now due to a cough that made me have to leave my old place of work. I'm a male and demisexual. I'm currently dating Rynadine, whom I love very much

**What brought you to the Zootopia fandom?**

well I watched the movie online (my family doesn't really do theaters) and enjoyed it more than any other Disney movies at the time. At the time, I was into Lion King fanfiction, using FF.net to find them as I didn't really know about ao3 yet. From there, I found a fic called  _ 100 kisses _ which I adored, sending me down the rabbit hole, no pun intended. after a while, I started getting ideas for my own fics and OCs, and since I wasn't confident in my own writing (still not, but I'm working on it) I went on reddit to see if there was any place to share ideas for stories in hopes others would pick them up. I was directed to ZAA by my future bf, and the rest is history

**Who is your OC today?**

my first official Zootopia OC/my Zoosona, Ian Volpez

**What animal are they?**

a foxccoon, one parent was a fox and the other a raccoon

**What do they look like? Special markings, colorations, etc.**

He's 3'8" and has blue eyes and a raccoon mask around them. His fur is mostly red, but his tail has burnt umber rings on it and his mask is the same color. His chest is cream colored. He has a thin wirily look to him, but underneath his fur are muscles, not fat. He's built like a runner, longer legs than torso, and his fingers are long and dexterous

**What inspired you to create them?**

well I wanted to make a zoosona/OC, but I couldn't decide on a species, raccoon or fox? then I saw how UW's character is a wox, a hybrid, and everything just fell into place

**What are they like?**

He's a huge nerd, into games like D&D or Cards Against Mammality. He spends time daydreaming about fantasy stories and comics, but he has a secret: he likes sports. He loves running and rock climbing, but is ashamed of that because "nerds don't do sports!"

**What’s their family life like?**

He’s an only child, and his parents love him a lot. However, they can be very oblivious to how the world sees interspecie couples and hybrids, and can be very embarrassing to poor Ian.

**Do they have a love interest?**

Yes, he’s currently dating Ry’s character/sona Theo, a raccoon

**Do you have any stories written about them or that they’re included in?**

Not yet, but I plan to include him in some of my works

**How do you feel about hybrids in Zootopia? Do they occur naturally, require an outside force or don't happen at all?**

Well I think you can tell how I feel about them from Ian's species, yes I have them in my version of Zootopia. They happen naturally, but they follow some rules, such as the mammals have to be close in size, no elephice or bunrafes anytime soon. Also, they're rare, the farther apart the two are genetically, the more rare. So a wolf and a coyote would be more likely to have a hybrid than a wolf and a cheetah or a wolf and a sheep.

**Ultimate Zootopia question. Are you a WildeHopps shipper or do you prefer them with a different ship?**

Yes, I ship them, but I also ship them with others. Mostly if the ship is nontoxic and healthy and both parties are happy, I'll usually end up shipping it.

  
  


**For the purpose of the OC interview the setting is the creator’s OC is about to be interviewed by my co-owned OC Vicky Chola. A north american grey fox vixen in her mid 20s. They’re both in a studio booth with headphones on and microphones to speak into. The interview we did earlier about the creator and their OC is considered a pre conversation between these two before going on the air. Vicky will ask questions based on the answers provided by the creator. Enjoy!**

  
  


**"Welcome everyone to this edition of the Characters of Zootopia show! I’m your host Vicky Chola and with me today is Ian Volpez. Ian, thank you so much for coming on."**

"Thanks for having me."

**"So Ian, let's start with the obvious. Tell our audience what species you are."**

"Well umm"  _ clears throat _ "none of your listeners will judge me for this, right?"

**"Don't worry, you're in good company here."**

"O-ok, it feels weird telling everyone this, but I'm a foxccoon. a hybrid."

**"It's alright, I'm a hybrid as well."**

"You are?"

**_giggle_ ** **"Yeah, I look like my dad but my mom is a bobcat. We're greybobs."**

"Wow, I would never have known! I guessed you lucked out, look wise huh?"

**"Mmm, mostly. But you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. Now, while I can kind of hide who I am if I need to that's not something you can do is it?"**

"Well I'm trying to put myself through college, and quality fur dye is expensive. I sometimes can hide my mask, but the rings on the tail are a little harder."

**"I understand what you're going through. So what are you going to college for?"**

"Well I really like games, board games, card games, stuff like that. So I thought if I could get a communications degree, I might be able to make a career out of reviewing them."

**_giggle_ ** **"And spend all day playing video games. Sounds like one of my exes."**

_ laughs embarrassedly _ "Well yes and no, I'm not really a  _ video _ game kind of mammal, those are too impersonal for my tastes. Give me a good 4 player board game any day."

**"Do you really think there's a market for those still? All I ever see are remakes of old ones."**

_ laughs again _ "You obviously don't know where to look. Or  _ have _ you heard of Fake Artist, BANG, or One Night Murderer?"

**"No are those new board games?"**

"Fairly new, last couple of years."

**"Where do you go to find that kind of thing?"**

"Well it depends on how soon you want to find out about them I guess, if you don't mind seeing older games, you can always go to a bookstore or magic shop, but if you want the newest of the new, they have conventions hosting new and improved games."

**"Like comicon type venues?"**

"Yes actually."

**"Do you go to those often?"**

"Not as often as I'd like."  _ laughs _

**"Do you have any interest outside of games?"**

"Umm... I like fantasy books and stuff. And..."  _ mumbles to low to be picked up _

**giggles "I'm sorry, what was that?"**

_ sighs _ "Promise not to laugh?"

**"Cross my heart."**

"I like to rock climb ok? I know, I'm not supposed to since I'm a nerd, but I can't help myself!"

**"Now who says you can't do stuff like that and be a nerd? You know they make sports video games right?"**

"It's just the rules!"

**"Oh come on dude, when I was growing up there were plenty of jocks who liked playing those magic card games."**

"Who do you think makes the rules?"

**"I say we make our own rules. And we don't let anyone tell us what we can and can't do. Be nice to others and do what brings you joy. Those are my rules. How about you?"**

"Mine are keep your head down and don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself"

**"That shouldn't mean you can't enjoy what makes you happy though. Here," scribbling then folding of paper noises "take this, put it in your pocket and then open it after you get home okay? Now, let's move on to the next subject. You said you had a boyfriend."**

"I do indeed!"

**"Now this is what I thought you'd be bashful about. So how'd you two meet?"**

"Why should I be bashful? my boyfriend's amazing!"

**_giggles_ ** **"I don't know, most are just shy about that rather than being embarrassed about doing things they like I suppose. So tell me about him?"**

"Well his name is Theo and we met in our first semester of college. He's majoring in electrical engineering, so he always jokes once he graduates he can make some kind of death ray in the garage, just because he could."  _ laughs fondly _

**_laughs_ ** **"So at what stage in your relationship would you say you're in?"**

"What do you mean by that? emotionally, we're still in the honeymoon stage definitely, everything's great and perfect, time wise, we've been together since the beginning of the last spring semester."

**"Don't you have to be married to be in the honeymoon stage?"** **_giggles_ **

"Well what else would you call it?"  _ laughs along _

**"Sounds like you're at the stage before the honeymoon. When one of you might consider asking the question."**

"Oh believe me, I'd love nothing more, but we both agreed it'd probably be best to wait until after college to discuss marriage."

**"Fair enough. So where are you in your schooling?"**

"College?"

**"Yeah"**

"I'm at college."

**"How long do you have till you graduate."**

"Oooh that's what you meant!"  _ laughs embarrassedly _ "I'm in my second year now."

**"Let's talk a little about your upbringing. What are your parents like?"**

_ laughs exasperatedly _ "My parents... that's a loaded topic. They're great, I love them a lot, but they can be pretty embarrassing at times."

**"Oh? How so?"**

"Well have your parents ever shown off your baby photos? Imagine that but with random strangers cause I was 'just so cute as a kit!'"

**_giggles_ ** **"Oh my gosh, no just to the boyfriend I brought home once. Which I haven't done again for that exact reason. So have they met your boyfriend yet?"**

"They keep asking to, but I've managed to hide him from them."  _ laughs _ "I'll let them meet when my parents learn to contain their excitement, I mean, I love'em, but they don't exactly know how the world sees crosses or even just normal foxes and raccoons!"

**"Is it that they don't see the world the way it is or that they don't let it get to them and they choose to live the way they want to live?"**

"They once tried to ask a neighbor to borrow a cup of sugar. our neighbor works for  _ FoxAway _ "

**_snickers_ ** **"Well, either they're the most dense mammals in the world or they have a crazy sense of humor. Unfortunately, our time has run out. Thank you for coming on the show Ian."**

"Wait wait, I just want to clarify, they're not dense, they're just optimistic, they think that mammals will just judge them based on themselves, not their species."

**"Well you said they don't know how the world sees crosses and certain species?"**

"They think everyone will just judge each other based on how they individually act."

**"Is it that they really think that or is it that they believe you should always give others an example of who you really are instead of hiding who you are and not fighting those preconceived notions?"**

"I asked them once, they didn't even understand the question, saying that they've acted like that since before I was born."

**"Okay, well, we're out of time I'm afraid. Thank you for joining us Ian."**

"Thanks for having me Vicky!"

**“And thank you listeners for joining us. See you next time!”**


	5. Bella White - Mama Sally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I will invite the creator to be a co-creator or author on here. Unfortunately I'm unable to do that with today's author. So we'll just have to give props the old fashion way to MamaSally!

**Creator questions**

**What’s your name (real or screen, your choice)?**

I have been going by Sally White for nearly ten years now. I generally don't give out my real name, I'm old school like that lol.

**Tell me about yourself, age, where you’re from, what you do, anything you want others to know about you, sex, etc.**

I am 28 years old, I live in Missouri, USA. I work as a dog trainer at my local PetSmart. I'm a girl, demisexual and biromantic. 

**Do you feel comfortable talking about being demisexual and biromantic?**

Sure

**What do those mean and especially to you? A lot of this terminology is new and I think some people get confused by it. I know I do sometimes.**

So demisexual is under the asexual umbrella. It means that I cannot feel sexual attraction until a close emotional bond has been formed. I've seen a lot of people be like "oh that's like everyone" but it's not. I genuinely have no attraction or even libido unless I'm with just the right person. The idea of having sex with someone without a strong bond makes me panic and feel nausious. I've noticed that I really only form attractions to people who write with me, either stories or RPing. Biromantic means that I can be romantic with guys or girls, i.e. going on dates, holding hands, kissing, etc. I don't want to sleep with them, but I want to have that romance still.

**So like the emotional bond of a classical relationship minus the sexual attraction?**

Basically, yes. It's hard for demis to form that kind of deep bond, especially since society pushes sex on everyone so much.

**Sex sales as they say.** **What brought you to the Zootopia fandom?**

Funny enough, the ending of the manga  _ Bleach.  _ I saw a post on tumblr that was like "don't like the ending? Here's some things to replace it!" And one of them was the suggestion to ship WildeHopps since IchiRuki wasn't made canon (which btw is absolute bs). I started going through posts about the movie on tumblr and read fic before I even saw it, then I convinced my now ex to take me to see it. I instantly fell in love with the world building, the premise, and of course I loved WildeHopps (I'm now a multishipper with Judy EYYYY).

**Who is your OC today?**

Miss Bella White.

**What animal are they?**

She is an Arctic fox.

**Why choose to do her first? Angelica seems to be more popular from what I've seen.**

Bella means a lot to me, especially since she's the character I push most of my trauma onto. Of all my OCs, she's the one who has the most of myself in her. Also, Arctic foxes are my favorite animal lol.

**What do they look like? Special markings, colorations, etc.**

She is white all year around. She's  _ hella  _ tiny, like only a head taller than Finn when she isn't walking on her tippy toes. She also has gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. My girl is very pretty.

**Is she tiny for finn's sake or is there a reason for that?**

It's because I'm pretty short and, since she's my shove character, I push all of my bitterness about being so onto her haha. It's also a very key part in her backstory. Her mother purposefully underfed her as a kit to stunt her growth and keep her small and cute forever. Also the smaller you are, the more likely it is that those around you want to protect you.

**What inspired you to create them?**

She was actually created to be Finnick's evil ex, but then she developed her own personality and changed completely. She's also a character I use to shove all of my trauma on and try to heal with by writing about her healing from her trauma.

**What are they like?**

She's a little shit and a tease lol. But she's also fiercely loyal and loves with her whole heart. She has a lot of trust issues and fear, but she hides it behind insults and sharp words. But deep down, all she wants is to be happy and for those she loves to be happy.

**What’s their family life like?**

OH BOY. Her mother used her looks to make money, from putting her in child beauty pageants to straight up selling her to a pimp. Their relationship was not good. Her father was chased away by her mother when she was five, so she doesn't really remember him. Her sister, Skuyler White (my version of Skye), is the only one of her family who tried to look out for her. They're close, but they don't always see eye to eye.

**Do they have a love interest?**

She does! I ship her with my boyfriend's OC Ryan Lixo, a raccoon. I also kinda crackship her with his other raccoon OC Reyna Ashfield, a female; also with my other OC Angelica's dead husband Bill (long story on that one lmao).

**Do you have any stories written about them or that they’re included in?**

She is featured in my fic  _ Goodbye, Yellow Brick Road.  _ I plan on writing more fics with her in them, and to eventually write down her story.

**So you work with animals. Is that something you've always wanted to do or something that just came up?**

I've always loved animals since I was a little girl. I wanted to be a vet for a long time before I realized how much math I would have to do to get there. Plus me and blood don't go together too well, I found that out the hard way haha. I love my job, though. Dog training is something that I find very rewarding.

**How do you feel about including culture in your fics? Do you think it's important or just a kind of side note?**

In my personal experience, culture is a huge part of building lore. My boyfriend and I have spent years developing how we think different animal cultures would be in Zootopia for our verse. Lore is my bread and butter, so I am all for it.

**How do you feel about hybrids in Zootopia? Do they occur naturally, require an outside force or don't happen at all?**

I'm not really a fan of hybrids. In mine and Racc's verse, only prey/prey or pred/pred interspecies couples can breed, and we have the kids come out as one species or the other. But that's just my personal preference.

**Ultimate Zootopia question. Are you a WildeHopps shipper or do you prefer them with a different ship?**

I do ship them, yes. They were the reason I joined the fandom. But I will say that the crazy part of the shipping base nearly made me hate it, at least during my tumblr days. When tumblr died a lot of the crazies left. I do also like GreyHopps, FinnHopps, and some Judy x OC ships, along with Nick x Kris and some Nick x OC ships. Multi shipping gives me more options for fic and art and such. Plus, some ships are just too dang cute to resist!

  
  
  


**For the purpose of the OC interview the setting is the creator’s OC is about to be interviewed by my co-owned OC Vicky Chola. A north american grey fox vixen in her mid 20s. They’re both in a studio booth with headphones on and microphones to speak into. The interview we did earlier about the creator and their OC is considered a pre conversation between these two before going on the air. Vicky will ask questions based on the answers provided by the creator. Enjoy!**

  
  


**"Welcome everyone to another edition of the Characters of Zootopia show! I’m your host Vicky Chola and with me today is Bella White. Bella, thank you for joining."**

"Thank you for having me, Vicky. I'm glad you invited me."

**"So usually I start the show by asking questions about our guest but you're the first girl we've had on the show and I'm in desperate need of some girl talk."**

_ soft laugh _ “I'm always down to make another gal pal. What do you have for me?"

**"We'll mix it in so my producer doesn't jump me afterwards. But your fur is absolutely to die for. Do you find the city to have what you need to keep yourself looking good in all the different climate zones?"**

"Aw, thank you. And I think I just have good genes. My mother's coat never changed colors, either. I'm also not a huge fan of being out in heat, so that may help, too."

**"I understand that's super rare in arctic foxes. So do you still grow a winter coat and have to deal with shedding?"**

"My fur actually never really gets super fluffy. I can never maintain the weight for a proper winter coat. I do still shed, though. It's just something my husband and I deal with.  _ laughs again _ "

**"Aw, we're definitely going to talk about him later. You mentioned having trouble with your weight. Is that something you would share with our audience?"**

"It's a long sob story. Are you sure?"

**"If it gives us a glimpse at who you are or what made you who you are we're here to listen. We want to know the real you."**

"Well...it all goes back to my mother. She underfed me as a kit so that my growth was stunted. That's why I'm so small. It also gave me issues with weight and food, mainly trying to keep it on me. My body never grew enough to be able to hold weight properly. Thankfully, my wonderful husband helps me with portions, and my doctors have helped me stay healthy."

**"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry."** **_takes a deep breath_ ** **"Are you still in contact with her?"**

"No. She died a few years ago. I shouldn't say this, but honestly good riddance."

**"Do you think she ever regretted what she did?"**

"No. My mother was a very selfish vixen. Karma got her though. She was stuck in a wheelchair for a long time with others forced to take care of her. She got hers in the end."

**"Was your father around?"**

"He disappeared when I was five. Found out later he went back to Russia to escape the mob here. We talk now, though. He's a cool guy. Likes to teach me Russian and German cuss words."

**_laughs_ ** **"That's cool. Is he still in Russia? Have you two met muzzle to muzzle?"**

"We have! He was there when my first daughter was born."

**"Aww. Okay okay before I get sappy we need to work down your timeline. So tell us where you grew up?"**

"I grew up in a suburb on the border of Tundra Town. There used to be a bunch of run down apartment complexes there. My mother lived in one when I was growing up."

**"Sounds like a tough neighborhood."**

"I guess so. Nothing compared to Happytown, but plenty of drug ring busts happened there."  _ soft laugh _

**"So what did you do once you got out on your own?"**

"That's kinda the thing...I never did. I've had my choices made for me all my life. It's really only been in the last couple of years that I've been able to be my own mammal. And it's pretty great, haha."

**"So she was manipulating you all the way up to her death?"**

"In a manner of speaking. After she died, shit went south really fast and I ended up spending three years in a comatose state."

**"How'd that happen?"**

"Drugs. And depression. That's kinda how it goes when you're a prostitute."

**"At what age did you start?"**

"My mother sold me to a pimp when I turned 18. I actually only did drugs once, but it was a bad batch and I overdosed. The doctors tell me that when I woke up, my brain decided it had been through too much trauma and made me comatose. I completely missed the crisis."

**"So what happened after you woke up?"**

"I reunited with my now husband, got married, put a rapist in jail, and had my first daughter. Pretty good year for me haha."

**"So you two met before all that happened?"**

"We met when I was 18. The pimp my mother sold me to, made him my bodyguard, and we fell in love."

**"I guess there's a silver lining after all. You said you put a rapist in jail. What's the story behind that?"**

"So my husband works with the ZIA, they were doing a bust for an underage prostitution ring. Well, it just so happened that Officer Wilde was undercover at one of the parties they busted. So they had to work together, and they were able to bust in, and in the process ran across a CP producer who had tormented me in my childhood. I was able to help them put him away. It felt really, really good."

**"So you've met officer Wilde? What's he like? I've heard he's pretty hot."**

"I actually knew him before he became a cop. His best friend is my ex. And eh… Nick isn't my type."

**"Hmm, I'm still trying to figure out my type. But he's definitely on my radar. So let's talk about who is your type. Tell me about the hubby."**

_ big smile _ "Ryan. He's a raccoon. Mischievous, playful, teasing, but also loyal, faithful, and extremely loving to those he trusts. He has this sort of rugged look that I really enjoy, too. Also,"  _ looks around then leans in _ "he's  _ really _ good in bed."  _ big shit eating grin _

**_Giggles_ ** **"He sounds like quite the catch."**

"I think so. Plus he's an excellent father to our children."

**"So your kids are hybrids. I'm a hybrid and as you can see, I look like my dad. We've interviewed other hybrids as well that look like one parent or another. What about your kids? What do they look like?"**

"My daughters came out as Arctic foxes, though one of them has her father's eyes. My son came out as an albino raccoon."

**"Is he a true albino or just has your fur color?"**

"True albino. The skin, the eyes, the whole shebang. He's a good boy, my son."

**"Aw, I bet he's precious. How old are they?"**

"My oldest, Julie, is about two now. Emma is one, and my son, Galen, is almost four months old now."

**"Wow, you were really pumpin' them out."**

"I've always wanted to be a mother, to be a better one than mine was."

**"Is it that or that you can't keep your paws off Ryan?"**

_ loud laugh _ "Yeah, that, too. My raccoon is very hot."

**_laughs_ ** **"Well I say you make a great mom. We'll have to see about dragging your hubby in some time and see if I need to be looking at raccoons."**

"They know how to use their paws."  _ shit eating grin _

**_giggles_ ** **"We'll have to see if he can make it that far first."**

"He's a good guy. Saved me in more ways than one."

**"Well if I could find a guy like him I think I could be happy. Thank you so much for joining us today."**

"They're out there, Vicky. Don't give up hope. Thank you for having me."

**“Thank you listeners for once again joining us. See you next time.”**

**Author's Note:**

> This project is a collaboration of creators from all over the world. As such, the grammar and punctuation often reflects that of people who don't speak English as a first language. Only rudimentary proofreading and edits have been done so that everything is understandable. I did this so that you can get a more personal feel for the person's personality. I ask that you be considerate when reading this and hold your critiques to yourself. This is not meant to be a scholarly work but a person to person recounting. If you wish to join us and have your own OC or Zoosona interviewed contact me and I'll tell you how to join us. Thank you.


End file.
